And Then There Were Four
by avamay227
Summary: Kassadee, the daughter of Percy and Annabeth runs away to Australia and meets her 3 best friends, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. But there's a catch, her old enemy. Hunter, is there. Will he tell her parents or help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Kassadee**

I did breath until the plane touched down. Zeus and I, well to put this nicely, don't get along. He doesn't get along with my dad, Percy, either.

As I got off the plane I kept looking around, for what, I don't know. It just kind of became habit since I ran away 2 weeks ago.

I guess I should explain. My full name is Kassadee Maria Jackson and I have have long, curly blond hair, like my mom, though my hair used to be short and straight. My eyes are sea green, like my dad's, but I used to have glasses so you couldn't really see them. My braces were taken off 3 weeks ago, but since it's July, nobody knows that. Now to the running away. Everybody used to think that I was a damsel in distress and could never take care of myself, I ran away to prove I could, and now I'm in Golden Coast, Queensland, Australia.

With a little manipulation of the mist, I was now a registered student here, my first day is tomorrow. I also used the mist to get an apartment, but I'm 16 so no biggie.

I walked down the street and into my apartment. I immediately flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

My eyes blinked open and I looked at the clock. I had to get ready for school. I pulled on a black and white striped halter top and dark short shorts with white flip flops. After grabbing a tote bag I walked out the door and to the high school.

I got there a little after class had started and walked to the office. After getting my schedule, I walked to my first class of the day, science.

"You must be the new student," the teacher said when I walked into the classroom. "Can you please introduce yourself?"

"Um, hi," I said nervously. "My name's Kassaddee Jackson." When I said my name, one of the boys heads popped up. He looked kind of familiar.

"Nice to meet you Kassadee. Please take your seat."

I sat in the back of the room, next to a blond girl and listened to the teacher talk for the next 45 minutes.

"Hi! My name's Emma!" The blond girl I was sitting next to said after the bell rung.

"Hey Em!" Two girls, one with brown hair, the other blond, came up behind us.

"Who's this?" The blond girl asked.

"This is Kassadee, she just moved here from New York. Kassadee, these are my friends Cleo," she pointed to the brown haired girl. "And Rikki." She pointed to the blond.

"We're all going to my house after school, want to come?" Cleo asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, when a different voice cut me off. "Kassadee?" Crap. It's Hunter.

* * *

**Kind of short... longer chapters next time =^_^= PS: How do you like my cliff hanger? 1 review, follow, or favorite and I'll update tomorrow!**

**~Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be started as a flashback when Kassadee walks into the science room. I will be switching POV's in this chapter. Enjoy. Also this is right before the girls first become moonstruck and advanced warning I will be changing it a little.**

**Hunter**

I was texting my friend/half brother, Michael, in America, when I heard footsteps come in through the door.

"You must be the new student. Can you please introduce yourself?"

"Um, hi. My name's Kassadee Jackson," My head shot up.

No way this is Kassadee, I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you Kassadee. Please take your seat."

**(A/N: Now into the hallway)**

I heard Kassadee talking with Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. They were talking about a sleepover or something like that.

"Kassadee?" I called and she turned around.

"Kassadee, this is Hunter. Hunter, leave us alone," Rikki said.

"Make me," I retorted. The whole time Kassadee was glaring at me.

"Kassadee. Do you know Hunter?" Emma asked

"No." She said simply.

"What's your next class?" Rikki asked Kassadee.

"Um, reading," she said.

"Bummer," Cleo said. "I have science with Rikki."

"I have French," Emma said.

"Can you tell me where the classroom is?" Kassadee asked.

"I have reading next," I offered. "I can show you."

She glared at me, but reluctantly followed.

_**Time Lapse 9th Hour (lets pretend there are 9 hours)**_

**Kassadee**

"I can't believe it!" I cried."Hunter is in ALL of my classes!"

"Yuck," Emma said.

We stopped in front a big house that backed up to the canal.

"This is your house?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Cleo said. We walked through the door. "Let's go up to my room," Cleo suggested.

After hanging out at Cleo's for a little while, I walked back to my apartment. I was about at the Juice Net Cafe when I saw him. I started walking as far around him as I could, when I lost my footing and tumbled towards the water. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. I whirled around and slapped him as hard as I could.

"OW!" Hunter cried. "What the Hades was that for?"

"I am NOT a damsel in distress. I don't need saving," I hissed and ran off. Tomorrow is going to be terrible.

_Kassadee's Dream_

_I was at a party with Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and a bunch of people I didn't know. My friends went to go get some punch out of the kitchen. Suddenly, they all started staring at the reflection of the moon in the bowl. They then walked around saying these mean things to the party guests and ran outside. In a split second of decision, I followed them. The were all in the water, but they had tails!_

_"Come on, Kassadee," Emma said. "The water's so nice."_

_I don't know what tempted me, but I jumped in the water with them._

_They all laughed and we swam to an island that was surrounded by sharks. They swam through an underwater entrance to a cave and I followed them through. The full moon rose over the cone of the volcano, causing the water to bubble. When it finally passed over the water turned calm and I had a tail! Then the dream changed. I was standing inside the Big House living room. My parents and Chiron were talking. "What do you mean she ran away?" Chiron asked. "She's been gone for two weeks," my mother told him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The centaur fretted. "We've been out looking for the past two weeks," my father said. "Call a meeting immediately," Chiron said. "Something must be done."_

Great, Camp Half-Blood is looking for me. Just wonderful. Note the sarcasm. Noticing the time, I left for school.

"Hey," Emma said as I slipped into my seat, the bell wasn't going to ring for another 5 minutes, so the teacher was letting us talk.

"Hey," I replied.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come to my dad's birthday party," Emma said.

"Sure, when is it?"

"Tonight at my house. Rikki and Cleo are coming too."

The bell rung and we all turned to the teacher.

* * *

**Free cookies to whoever can guess what cabin Hunter would be in. Hint: Not the original Michael who died in TLO, but the godly parent is the same. Wow, mega hint. I better get a lot of cookies!**

**~Ava**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunter**

My face still hurt from where Kassadee slapped me. I did not know she could hit that hard. I was still shocked about how different she looked. Her hair was longer and she didn't have braces or wear glasses anymore. I was also kind of shocked that she was walking alone. Back in New York her parents were kind of overprotective, even at Camp.

I was about to go talk to her when the bell rang.

"Hey Kassadee," I said before reading started. She glared at me. "Are your parents here?"

"No. They graduated high school," she retorted.

"I mean in Australia,"

"Duh," she said, but sounded nervous.

(After school... Still Hunter's POV)

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed a golden drachma off my desk. Using my half-sister's (who is a full mortal) crystal necklace and a squirt bottle to make a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood,"

Chiron was sitting, well standing in the Big House talking to Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. I frowned. Kassadee said her parents were in Australia.

"Please, Chiron, you have to help us find her!" Annabeth said.

"All contact with her has been lost. I don't know what else I can do, Annabeth,"

"You have to try," Percy pleaded.

Chiron sighed. "Where do you think she would have gone?"

"We have almost everyone we know out looking for her. I don't know where she'd be," Mrs. Jackson said in despair.

I slashed my hand through the rainbow before anyone could notice me. One thing was for sure, Kassadee had run away and nobody but me knew where she was.

**Kassadee**

I pulled my hair into a side braid and walked out the door. I was wearing a light blue dress and flats. Soon I was in front of Emma's house.

"Kassadee!" Cleo cried when she opened the door.

"Hi, Cleo," I said, giving her a hug.

"EMMA! RIKKI! KASSADEE'S HERE!"

"Hey Kassadee," Rikki said walking up to the door.

"Come inside! You must be freezing," Emma exclaimed.

I walked inside the house. A few people were wandering around the living room.

"Can you help us in the kitchen?" Emma asked. **(A/N: Let's pretend that the moon is up, and everyone is there.)**

We walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, they all started staring at the punch bowl. Then they blinked and walked off.

Suddenly, I heard Emma's voice insult Mr. Bennett. My friends giggled and ran outside. Glancing back, I followed them.

"Hi, Kassadee," Rikki said.

"Come on, Kassadee," Emma said. "The water's so nice."

Shaking off a moment of deja vu, I jumped in. Laughing, they grabbed my arms and we sped off towards the island I'd seen in my dreams. Slowly, they swam into a cave.

"The moon's almost overhead," Cleo whispered to Emma and Rikki.

Sure enough the moon passed over the cone of the volcano and a storm of bubbles floated up from the water.


End file.
